The Hunter and The Angel
by awakemysoulx
Summary: Ever since Castiel disappeared from Dean's life for a short time, he couldn't help but fill that void with whiskey and cheap women. But when the angel reappears, how will Dean handle his return?


Dean pulled on the brunette's hair lightly, tangling his hands in her hair as his attack on her sweet, plump lips continued. She pushed them closer to the bed, the back of his knees touching the edge. Falling back, he briefly ceased their kissing and pulled her on top of his shirtless body. She stared down at him from her new position, her knees on either side of his hips. She was beautiful, all the girls he's been sleeping with this past week have been. If only he could remember their names.

Dean tried to focus on her blue eyes, he could see them clearly even in the dark motel room. All he could think was how similar they looked to the man who left him, but these blue eyes weren't the same. They didn't know him as well as his blue-eyed angel had, but Castiel was gone now and all Dean could fill his void with was easy women who fell for his charm. Just a wink and a compliment got him where he was most nights this week, it wasn't really that hard. He roughly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head as fast as he could. This was going too slow for him, he needed his release.

After what seemed like forever of her placing kisses along his neck and chest, she reached down to unbuckle his belt and remove his jeans. Every kiss she placed and nibble on his neck only made his memories come alive, these were the same places Cas had been many times before. "But now he's gone." Dean said softly, getting lost in his own thoughts, not realizing he actually spoke those thoughts aloud.

"What? I'm right here, Dean." The brunette replied with a smile on her face as she grazed her hands along Dean's lightly bearded face. It's not like he had time to shave, or even care about his physical appearance. He was almost positive the jeans this unknown woman was stripping from his body had been the ones he had been wearing for the past five days.

Dean's cell phone rang from the bedside table, he glanced over to see the name. 'Sammy.' His brother had been trying to call him since he left the bar, but Dean had no interest in anything he had to say. Nothing Sam said could make Dean feel any less lonely, no matter how many times he'd been there for him in the past. Once the phone finally stopped ringing, there was a loud knock at the door. The brunette quickly perked up, trying to find her shirt in the darkness to cover herself up from whoever could be knocking. "Shit, are you expecting anybody?" She hissed, pulling her shirt back over her head. Dean slowly sat up, reaching for his knife under the pillow. He knew how unexpected demons or otherwise could be, he wasn't taking any chances. Slipping his jeans back on, not bothering to zip them back up, he walked carefully over to the motel room door. Looking through the peephole he saw his brother standing there, hair slick from the rain outside.

"Come on Dean, I know you're in there." Sam said, banging on the door again. Dean sighed as he opened it, his brother's distress apparent.

"Sam, can't you see I'm busy?" Dean said through gritted teeth, motioning to his bare chest and undone jeans.

"Yes, Dean, I can see that. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't an emergency. Cas is back."

"Then where is he?" Dean asked. They both saw the motel room light turn on as the brunette stepped over to them, now fully clothed.

"Dean, I'm gonna go. Call me?" She said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the check as she slid past him and Sam still standing in the doorway. Sam gave Dean a confused look, as if mentally asking him who she was.

"Sam, don't even ask questions. Now where's Cas?" Dean walked back in the room, finding his shirt strewn across the floor and putting it back on.

"I'm right here." A gravelly voice announced from behind Sam. Dean stood still for a moment, almost pinching himself thinking this could be an alcohol-induced dream. Sam glanced between the angel and his brother, "I'll just… leave you two alone." Sam said furrowing his brows, making a swift exit.

Castiel moved closer to Dean, "Dean… I'm sorry I left. That wasn't my intention." He reached out to touch the hunter, but all Dean could do was back away. "Then what exactly was your intention Cas? I didn't even know if you were alive," Dean was trying his best not to completely raise his voice and scare the Angel away, who wasn't always the best with confrontation and making his emotions visible. Dean brought out that side of Castiel, the vulnerable side that no one had ever seen before.

"I'm sorry that I left," Cas reached out again as Dean allowed the angel to touch him this time, "I didn't want to leave you like that, but there's a war waging in heaven and I need to be there to help." His blues eyes stared into Dean's hazel ones apologetically. Whenever the angel looked at him like that he couldn't stand it, almost as if Cas could see into his soul, reading his deepest thoughts. Dean couldn't help but think that maybe he was over-reacting this week, but Dean can't work through his feelings, he never has been able to. So, what he does is drown his thoughts in cheap whiskey and casual sex.

"But I tried calling for you, and you never showed. You didn't even say goodbye, you just… poof, disappeared!" Dean said bitterly, as he started back towards the bed. Maybe he needed to sleep, that way he could think clearly in the morning, and they could talk more about this.

"If I'm correct, you weren't exactly alone Dean," Cas sneered, "Don't for a minute think I don't know about the countless women who have been filtering out of this room." He stode forward towards the bed as Dean sat down, putting the knife back to its place under the pillow.

"You were gone, alright. Like I said, I didn't even know if you were alive."

"This is what you always do, Dean, and you somehow expect me to trust you? How can I even begin to feel secure with you, when you're not even secure enough with yourself?" Cas said incredulously. "Look Dean, I'm not trying to make it seem like this is not my fault, because is it," the angel continued as he sat down opposite Dean on the bed, "I just need to know if I can trust you, if I can share what little feelings I'm capable of having with you." Cas reached over to stroke his hand along Dean's jaw, much like the nameless brunette was doing earlier and all Dean could think was how much better it felt when the angel's soft hands did it.

"How do I know you're not going to leave again?" Dean asked, his head down facing the bed, he couldn't look up, afraid of the answer.

"You don't," Cas answered shifting closer, his face mere inches from Dean's, "but I think I love you, Dean, and I hope that's enough for you." Dean glanced up, mouth ajar from shock. "You… You love me?" the hunter stuttered. In every other aspect of his life he was a confident man. He was never afraid of confrontation, never afraid of fighting the supernatural beings he has to deal with day in and day out because that's what he was accustomed to. But this, hearing Cas say he could even be capable of loving him, or that anybody could be capable of loving his flawed self, this surprised him. Cas left Dean speechless, and nobody ever left Dean Winchester speechless.

The angel hesitantly leaned in towards the hunter until he was so close he could feel Dean's labored breathing against his mouth. Cas made the final move and placed his lips on Dean. Even though it was only a week that they were apart, it felt like it had been months since the last time they held this position. Cas allowed Dean's tongue entrance into his mouth as Dean's hands became tangled within the angel's dark hair. Cas pulled Dean on top of him, swiftly removing Dean's shirt over his head as Dean tried to remove the angel's battered and wet trenchcoat. Dean broke away from the kiss for a millisecond only to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt, the only thing separating their bare cheats from meeting. The angel softly moaned at the skin to skin contact, hands gripping onto Dean's back as he dug his fingers into the muscles underneath his shoulder blades. The hunter groaned at the touch, grinding his still clothed hips into the angels. Cas writhed from under Dean, reaching up and unsteadily unbuckling Dean's belt and unzipping his jean as Dean leaned up on his hands, making it easier to kick them off his body, that was getting warmer and warmer by the second.

Once both men's pants and undergarments were done away with, Cas took this as his cue to assert what small dominance he had over dean and flipped them over so Cas was on top. Sitting up, his knees on either side of Dean's well sculpted hips, he slid down on the bed, becoming faced with Dean's fully erect member. Resting his right hand on Dean's stomach he could feel how his breathing quickened at the consumed with the thought of what pleasure was to come. With his other hand, Cas gripped Dean and began flicking his wrist up and down as Dean's sighs filled the room. Just when Dean thought this couldn't get any better, the angel gently placed his full lips on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dean reached down to fill his fingers with Cas' hair, careful not to push his head down too much, not wanting to hurt his lover as he lowered his mouth almost fully onto Dean. Dean couldn't help the guttural noise that escaped his lips as the angel didn't let up on his movements, now coordinating his jerking with the way his tongue flicked the head of Dean's member.

"Cas, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna-" Dean couldn't even get through his sentence as he arched his back the tiniest bit as his seed emptied into the angel's mouth.

Dean laid there for a couple seconds trying to catch his breath, as Cas began giving light kisses along the hunter's inner thighs. Once Dean could finally steady his breathing, his lifted his back off the bed, pulling Cas up to his mouth, tasting the angel mixed with Dean's own release. Cas rolled off Dean, laying next to him on the motel room bed. "Go to sleep, Dean. I'll still be here in the morning." The angel whispered into Dean's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"But wait, don't you want me to.. you know-" Dean started as Cas interrupted, "Not tonight, this was just for you. They'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after.." the angel said lovingly as he placed kisses around Dean's shoulder.

"Does that mean you're not leaving.. or at least not yet?" Dean questioned, his brows furrowing, hoping for a specific answer.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. I'm not going anywhere." The angel answered kissing the hunter on the lips for the last time before positioning his back to him, as Dean laid on his side and wrapped his arm around him.

"I love you, too, Cas." Dean replied, kissing the angel's naked back before drifting off to sleep. The smiles on both of their faces didn't let up the entire night they spent together, wrapped up in each other's bodies. Castiel wasn't leaving Dean any time soon, and that's all Dean cared about as he felt himself quickly, but quietly, falling in love with his angel.


End file.
